


Многоточие

by Serenada_san



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san





	Многоточие

***  
Как не вовремя. Как же чертовски не вовремя. Стремительно, неотвратимо накатывает – не подготовиться, не сбежать, даже спрятаться негде. Разве что кулем свалиться под стол. Если опустить глаза, то еще можно сделать вид, что задумался. Еще секунд пять.  
Четыре.  
Три.  
Жар обручем стискивает голову.  
Два.   
Один.  
Смерть целует его в лоб.  
\- Чарльз? Я что, стал совсем неинтересным собеседником? – увлекшийся обычным их спором Эрик сам себя обрывает на полуслове. Тон еще шутливый, но Чарльз даже сквозь ватное одеяло боли успевает уловить, как он напрягся.   
\- Прости, я… - бормочет, не зная, слышно ли его. – Я просто…   
Закончить не получается. Зажмуриться, стиснуть зубы, и телепатию – на замок, запереть накрепко. Он умирает вместе с Шоу, умирает вместо Шоу – а люди в уютном тихом кафе только на пару мгновений морщатся от внезапного приступа мигрени. Когда это случилось в первый раз, кое-кто в радиусе сотни метров упал в обморок.   
Чарльз научился сдерживать себя. У каждого свои уроки и свои учителя.  
Чайная ложечка гнется в пальцах, как пластилиновая.   
\- Чарльз!  
Зрение гаснет, голова выпотрошена и заново набита – металлом вместо мыслей, и он режет, рвет, кромсает.   
Инвалидное кресло дергают. Не упасть бы. Не заорать. Вдох, вдох, вдох – не выдыхая, воздуха в легкие до предела. Лоб прижимают к твердому и теплому. На затылок ложится ладонь. Это чтобы поймать выпавшую монетку?   
\- Чарльз…  
Ложка из руки исчезла, под пальцами шершавое, можно вцепиться, чтобы не утянуло в скрежещущую, лязгающую тьму навсегда.   
\- Не лезьте, - рычит Эрик. Без единого «р» - рычит. Официантке, любопытствующим, сердобольным? Кому-то, кто посмел сунуться.   
Отмеренная на сегодня вечность боли уходит. Чарльз выдыхает. Умирает. И открывает глаза.   
Стерильная чистота сознания в первые секунды бьет по всем органам чувств, вакуум наполняется образами, мысли возвращаются опасливо, как хозяева в разоренный дом. Он не сразу понимает, где находится. Голова упирается в плечо Эрика, а сам он, скрючившись в неудобной позе, загораживает Чарльза от остальных посетителей кафе. Те, конечно, косятся, иные пялятся в открытую, но вмешиваться не рискуют.   
\- Всё, - говорит он. Самым обычным голосом. Ничего ведь не случилось. Это просто в его голове. – Всё хорошо.  
Чарльзу нет дела до зевак, нет дела до самого себя, в сознании у него лихорадочно, маленькими там-тамчиками выстукивается одна и та же мысль, перекрывшая все остальные: Эрик понял. Эрик понял.   
Выпустив из пальцев истерзанный рукав чужого пиджака, Чарльз выпрямляется. Осторожно. Чувствуя, как соскальзывает с затылка большая теплая ладонь. Как его отпускают. Будто они на высоте, от падения удерживают только эти руки, а его – отпускают. Смешно.  
Чарльз поднимает голову и смотрит на него. У Эрика колючие, страдающие глаза человека, который не может позволить себе раскаяние.   
\- И часто? – спрашивает ровно. Металл звенит. Звенит в вопросе, звенит на столе, всюду, вокруг.   
\- Нет. Уже нет. – Раз в неделю – и правда. Иногда передышка бывает даже дольше. Чарльз машинально трет висок и говорит, хотя не собирался: - Прости.   
\- Простить, - Эрик снова сидит на своем месте, прямой, как стальной стержень. – Мне – тебя простить.   
\- Я не… Эрик, прошу.   
\- О чем же, друг мой? – на нем нет шлема, а Чарльз его совсем не чувствует. Створки захлопнулись. И дальше он не пойдет, потому что обещал. Только так они могут видеться изредка.   
\- Не делать этого. Вот именно того, что ты делаешь сейчас.   
Чарльз знает, что стучит в закрытую дверь. Чего Эрик не умел, так это прощать, и в первую очередь – прощать себя.   
Сейчас под рукой нет Мойры. Некого обвинить. А сам он – прав, от и до прав, это постулат, позволяющий ему двигаться вперед. Сомнений быть не должно. Вины быть не должно. И чужого прощения, болезненного, непонятного – быть не должно. Боль перекуется в гнев, гнев будет направлен в нужное русло. Так и только так.   
\- А я ничего и не делаю, Чарльз. И… мне уже пора.   
Не прощаясь, беглый взгляд напоследок, вскользь, сквозь. Не было горячей ладони на затылке, и твердого плеча, и тревоги, всей этой щемящей тревоги в имени, когда он звал, когда прижимал к себе, зная, что не поможет.   
Он уйдет сейчас – и все кончится. Все совсем, совершенно, катастрофически кончится. Выйдет в прошлое, хлопнет дверью и повернет ключ в замке.   
Чарльз не может его остановить, не может ни попросить, ни заставить. Везде точки, чугунные, жирные, черные. Он мочалит салфетку, расстеленную на коленях, и невидяще глядит в стену напротив. Звон дверного колокольчика в пустой голове отдается гулким эхом.  
Из тягостного ступора нужно выходить, и для начала Чарльз решает допить чай. Он холодный и безвкусный, но это отвлекает.  
\- Извините, сэр, - официантка, подошедшая забрать грязную посуду, неловко улыбается. – Ваш друг перед уходом просил сказать, что в следующий раз счет оплатит он.  
Чарльз смотрит на нее долго, неприлично долго и глупо. Потом возвращает улыбку и достает бумажник.  
Неумолимые пугающие точки интимно подкатываются друг к другу, мягко стукаются лоснящимися боками и замирают в многоточии.


End file.
